


Soothing Fears

by GoodtimeGambler



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodtimeGambler/pseuds/GoodtimeGambler
Summary: A short Seteth/Reader on which Seteth has a nightmare, and the reader calms him down with affection.





	Soothing Fears

You felt him jolt awake, and jolted yourself at the sudden movement. Before you could so much as open your eyes, he was up and out of bed.

"Seteth! Darling." Your voice would snap him back to reality, it always did. "Come here." It was dark in your shared bedroom, but moonlight flooded through the window. That in and of itself spoke of the late hour.

You could see his body jerk in your direction, "I- wh-?" Seteth was breathless. He was barely illuminated by the reflection of moonlight off the bed and floor, he looked white as a sheet.

"Come here, come back to bed. It's okay." You sat up and held your arms out to him. He had nightmares, and they'd gotten worse since Flayn had been kidnapped. Though she was safe now, and the death-knight was dead. Not to mention Flayn now slept in a room directly next to Jeralt. There was no place safer for her. "Flayn is fine."

Though you couldn't see in the dim light, you knew Seteth's expression would be contemplative or perhaps conflicted. He  _ wanted _ to check on Flayn, but there was truly nothing to be gained from it. He  _ needed _ to rest more than anything, Flayn was fine. Seteth was the one who needed tending to. Slowly, ever so slowly, he padded back to the bedside before sinking onto the mattress, and into your arms. You spun him around immediately to get at his back. Your palms ran down his bare skin, putting a firmness into the motion that would ground him in reality; out of the nightmare. Seteth shuddered a relieved sigh, his body relaxing at your touch.

You leaned forward to rest your chin on his shoulder, "Breathe," and then you kissed his neck. His gasp was divine. A groan escaped his lips as yours trailed kisses down the side of his neck, and then over his shoulder. Seteth was starting to lean sideways rather than sit up straight. 

You tugged him backwards, cradling his shoulders and head to your chest. One hand smoothing over his hair, and leaning back so he could rest on you.

"Apologies, I despise waking you." His voice was a sigh, airy but heavy. There was a sleepy rasp in every word. Seteth's eyes were already closed.

A hum escaped you. "Hush."

Your thumbs dragged lightly across the points of his cheekbones, then down his jaw. You felt Seteth unclench his teeth when your fingers grazed through his kempt beard. Then you brought your hands back up to card through his soft hair. Seteth's breathing slowed, as did his pulse. He was relaxing, being pacified by your gentleness.

"Come on, roll over so I can hold you." Seteth did as he was told without comment, in fact, if he hadn't complied, you would have thought him to be asleep already. You tugged the blankets over him before curling around him. One of your arms was laid gently over his middle to pull him a little closer. Your chest pressed against his back, and a small, tired noise escaped Seteth. 

"Shh. Shh, sleep." Your whisper was the last thing he heard.


End file.
